


S is for Snowman

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [19]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S is for snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Snowman

“What do you think? You think Sofia will know the difference?”

Callie holds her palm thoughtfully to her mouth and her brow furrows slightly as she searches within herself for a way to not tell him that this Snowman looks more like two blobs stacked awkwardly together than an actual snowman.

“We can tell her he went out for a walk or something and melted…had a couple beers and…” He continues.

“You know, honey, I think that telling her that the snowman came to life might scare her a little bit.”

He frowns and looks all like he’s desperate for a solution because she’s just called him “honey” and that just means bad news for everyone involved. He almost wishes he hadn’t ’accidentally’ kicked down Derek’s perfect snowman, which Sofia had named Bob. He feels guilty, he really does, but to be fair, this is his backyard, Sofia is HIS kid and if she wanted a snowman, there was no reason why he couldn’t make one himself. It didn’t look that hard to begin with. But all he could manage was a disheveled sad looking thing.

He sighs and drops his head, defeated. “She’s going to hate me.”

Callie, always a sucker for the obsessed father side of Mark, steps forward and wraps her arms around his middle until his holding her and looking at her with that saddened guilty look in his eyes. She shakes her head and laughs before kissing him softly. “You are a ridiculous man, do you know that?”

“Correction. I am an ambitious man.”

“You’re a jealous man,” She says with a glare that doesn’t really reach ‘serious’ because she still smiling.

He kisses her again, and when they both turn and glance at the unfortunate mess he’s made of Sofia’s new friend, he groans. “What am I going to do?”

Callie only holds him closer and rests her head on his chest. “You forget your daughter is two and has the attention span of a fly. We can go get a Christmas tree when she wakes up from her nap and all will be forgotten.”

Mark smiles and heaves a steady breath. “You are brains in this operation, Torres.”

“I’m happy you understand that.”


End file.
